The Allied Kingdom of Siloro
The Allied Kingdom of Siloro was founded as the unification of the Silla Empire and the Kingdoms of The Coro. The name comes from Silla (Sil) and Coro (oro) combined. The unification was strengthened by marriage of the Thane Younk of Onlaw (North Kingdom descent) and the Princess Leinarlly of the Silla Empire Please note that this page does not detail events before the Silla-Coro War, as Siloro only comes into existence after the war. RP Info Decimation of Old Garon The twin rulers of Siloro are Emperor Juktan and King Lounan. History The Silla-Coro War The war between The Silla Empire and Kingdoms of The Coro began in 340 EE. The war was originally believed to be initiated by Coro as King Lounan had been wanting to take back land that was 'rightfully' his, as his predecessor King Ronnam II had gifted almost a quarter of the West Kingdom to The Silla Empire, ruled at the time by Sir J'man, as a relation building exercise and peace offer. King Lounan waited an entire year before he was granted the throne by the dying King Ronnam, and wasted no time setting out and trying to rebuild what had been lost. The real reason for the war was only released to the public after the Unification of the two factions had been established, as at it had been a closely guarded secret during the war. It was discovered that the war had actually been caused by an agreement between Sir J'man and King Ronnam II before his death. The two rulers agreed on a treaty that detailed the unification of the two nations. This was intended to be brought about during the final year of Ronnam the second's rule. This treaty was violated as Ronnam was assassinated 5 months after naming his heir, a set up to put the Silla Empire as untrustworthy murderers. This lead to the immediate beginnings of the war, and when Lounan took the crown, he launched an offensive at Gurl Crossing, a small strip of land that connected the main part of The Silla Empire to the main area of Coro under control of Silla. Sir J'man, who was adverse to such a war, took any steps possible to avoid battles. Against the advice of his generals, and much to the distaste of much of the Empires Citizens, he ordered the evacuation of many of the territories the Silla had been gifted by King Ronnam II. This attempt to avoid further conflict ended up back firing, as Lounan took this easy victory as a sign that the Empire was not as powerful as it seemed, and only served to boost the morale of the invading army, who looted and burned many towns and villages that they captured. This was soon stopped by the King, as he deemed such acts counter-intuitive to his end goals. After such a crushing defeat, and the needless loss of huge territory, Sir J'man was forced to step down as advised by many of the nobles and governors of the time. This lead to the closest living descendant of Hous Tars, Juktan Tarsuy, being named Emperor, as Sir J'man's offspring were barred from rising to the throne. Emperor Juktan wasted no time in preparing the Empire for war, and took anyone with the ability to fight, with force if necessary, and drafted them into the army. He also thought ahead, and he planned for a long war, so he was sure to mobilize the industry into making weapons and had his scholars research more effective ways to produce what was needed, including siege equipment that was easily movable so it could be sent to the front instead of built on site. The war ended in 363 EE, and a unusual series of events followed. Leading up till the end, The Empire had managed to take back most of the land that was lost in the first 10 years of the war, and gained the Empire a strong foothold on the other side of the channel by capturing the capital of the Western Kingdom (Blan Nora), Falath. The Low King of Blan Nora had been taken prisoner, with no hope of ransom. The low king, Durth, requested take council with the Emperor, who granted his request. In front of the entire court Durth talked to the Emperor, but the details of the discussion are secret, not even the servants who listened in have said anything to the public. Within the next month, the war had ended in a truce, an agreement of peace on the terms that any taken lands were returned to their original owners. This did not sit well with many, but one week after the war ended, the Emperor and King Lounan announced that the two nations would combine and form The Allied Kingdom of Siloro, a turn of events that no one expected. Economy Kingdom-Wide As the Allied Kingdom is the joining of two nations, the economic status of the Kingdom is varied, from stable in most of the former empire, to completely localized and unstable in parts of the former East and West Kingdoms. Siloro Category:Locations Category:Factions Category:Alliances